


of the people who care if I live or die

by Osmo_sis



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Daniel's really fucked up, Danvid, David's one innocent boi, Hunger Games AU, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's Daniel, Isolation, Jaspvid, M/M, Mild Gore, Naive David, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Violence, actually some fluff, dadvid, i'll try, it isn't graphic and no main characters are involved, mentioning of child abuse, one-sided jaspvid, victor!daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmo_sis/pseuds/Osmo_sis
Summary: David's always been thankful for the rather quiet life he has in district 5. This however changes after one little accident in which he attracts the attention of Daniel - a former victor known for his morbid techniques. Since his victory, citizens of district 5 go missing and the trails suspiciously often lead to Daniel, but David's sure that this unbelievably kind and handsome man could never do something this cruel...Or could he?





	1. roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! Welcome to my first camp camp fanfic!  
> I'm actually super excited, so yeah, lemme know what you think

# of the people who care if I live or die

### chapter 1 - roll the dice

David just loved the feeling of sitting up high in one of the many sycamore trees on the outskirts of his district. He loved the sound of their leaves rustling softly in the wind, their sweet smell of nature and the gentle beams of light tingling on his skin shining through the crown. When he let his legs dangle and looked at the nearly idyllic scenery of the riverside some long-legged storks fished in peacefully, he almost forgot about the world he was living in.

But then again there was this awful fence,  
this district with peacekeepers patrolling the streets up and down,  
this haunting, living nightmare known as the Hunger Games.  
And suddenly forgetting was impossible. He tried anyway.

Normally other people wouldn't show up since they were afraid of the humming fence and the signs threatening death to anybody who dared passing the obstacle, so David was pretty much alone.  
He sighed and pulled out a pocket knife out of his denim overall he then wiped on the fabric.  
It kind of became one of his favourite hobbies to just sit in trees and carve little wooden figures when the Games were broadcasted and over the years he actually got pretty skilled.  
Nevertheless he could never make a living out of it; district 5 is responsible for the electricity industry and generating power for the entire nation. He'd probably end up as some maintenance engineer like his father, trying to make the best out of his miserable life. 

"Ouch!"  
David didn't even realize how much time passed until he managed to slightly cut into his thumb. It was a little upsetting to see drops of blood filling the grooves he carved in so carefully into his cute little owl, however he was relatively proud of his creation: Since days he's been just working on the feathers alone and to see his small bird in all its glory made him relieved.  
The relief was over soon when he realized he was late.  
He immediately packed his things, slid down the tree and in the second his feet touched the warm ground, he started running.  
In the evening he and his friends would always meet when they're done with their own work, so David felt a little bad for making them wait. Since he's the youngest he was still in school unlike them but keeping in touch was really important for their little group of three. David loved them unconditionally. 

 

"Shit, David, what's it with you and those trees?", Gwen greeted him when he came running towards them panting and already apologizing. 

Gwen was the mayor's daughter and David's friend since, well, diapers. In David's eyes she was amazing; she was a brilliant young woman in the process of becoming a nurse, funny, honest and her beautiful bronze skin was so pleasantly different from the other citizens. 

He was pretty sure in another life he'd have the biggest crush imaginable on her, but to be honest David never actually found himself liking girls _in that way_. There sure was some form of aesthetic about females and their attributes, but until now he found his heart only skip a beat thinking about men smirking at him. About how deep inside he just wanted someone he could hold and be held by in the night, someone with a big strong chest he would bury his face in and-... 

"I'm really sorry, guys!"  
"Don't worry about it, Davey, Gwen doesn't actually mean it!", Jasper said, "I'm sure you carved one of those beautiful little things again, didn't you?"  
David's face lit up in excitement. 

His other best friend, Jasper, was a unbelievably kind and nice person, selfless and altruistic. Jasper would always have an ear for David's dreams, thoughts and worries and would always take him seriously even with them being three years apart. Sometimes David thought the world actually didn't deserve people like him - or needed more Jaspers in it.  
At first he and Jasper never spend that much time, even though Jasper has always been kind to him. His constant and exaggerated enthusiasm was weird to the young David, who sure couldn't find one positive thing about living a life of permanent fear back then.  
Then Jasper's younger sister was chosen at the reaping.  
And suddenly he admired his strength to somehow stay this confident and happy for the rest of his family and the district. 

"Actually, yes! To be fair, I'm really satisfied with-...heck."  
When he reached into his pocket he found nothing but emptiness.  
"I must have lost it while running" David pouted.  
"What a bummer! But hey, I'm sure you'll find it again and if not there's nothing those magic hands couldn't create again, even better this time!"  
"Oh Jasper, you always know how to cheer me up!"

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but have you heard the news?"  
David felt a nasty sensation creep up his spine, otherwise he surely would have gotten really red.  
Gwen gave him this one look and to his dismay he actually didn't have to ask, so there was just a slight croak.  
"Which news?"  
"One of those sick shits from district 2 killed Katie. Just beheaded her like she was some kind of animal. Hell, even an animal shouldn't be treated this fucked up."  
They went quiet for a short time. Eventually Jasper sighed deeply.  
"That means _he's_ coming back."

Both immediately knew who Jasper was referring to.  
District 5 never had many victors. Considering Daniel Hubbard being one of them though, some citizens actually thought it'd be for the best. 

Gwen chuckled cynically. "Well yeah, he sure got nobody to mentor now. To be honest, I'd rather go through this hellhole on my own than I would let myself get mentored by this sicko."  
"You don't even know him personally, Gwen. Maybe all of those stories are just rumours after all."  
Jasper gave David a shaky smile. "Well, you know, I also normally don't go around and accuse people of crimes just because everybody does, but you have to admit...It is suspicious that those people go missing since he is back from the arena. I'd totally understand if he went insane in there. One the other hand you have to understand that the people go insane with a potential sociopath living here."

Three years ago Daniel won the 53th annual Hunger Games. When he was only 15 years old, he managed to nearly poison all of the remaining 9 tributes, including 5 Careers although he was half-dead at that point.  
David could remember himself watching those Games; it was somewhat scary and also impressive how Daniel clung onto life like a tick sucking every littlest drop of blood out of a organism.  
He saw all of the interviews, all the recaps and reruns. The redhead would never admit it, but there just was something with Daniel and his piercing blue eyes that made David feel his breath become heavy.  
He murmured frowning. "It just doesn't feel right to me. No wonder nobody ever sees him; if I were him I wouldn't show up here too. He must be really..."  
Lonely.

"Anyway" Gwen distracted and smiled warmly, "how's school, little guy?"  
"Surely not the same without you two."  
"Aw, well, cheer up! You're almost through, Davey!"  
"Yeah, but they still don't look for any new teachers..."

It has always been a dream of his to work with children. Their precious and naive nature just had a similar effect on David like the sycamores.  
Hearing them laugh so carefree sometimes made him imagine living in a world without the government's  
_gentle_ reminder that their ancestors _fucked up badly_. 

"I just know that someday they're going to finally see your full potential!" Jasper lifted David's spirit.  
Gwen joined in. "You're right, there's no one who could do it better than him! I already talked to dad about this and he said he's looking for what he can do."  
His heart started racing. "You're amazing, guys."  
Jasper then put his arms around his two friends and David giggled a happy laugh. 

"And I mean even if not, working at the power plant ain't that bad actually" Jasper joked a little aside, "we could go on shifts together and have lots of fun together."  
"There we go again" Gwen laughed, "just ask him out already."  
"Hahaha, Gwen, stop playing around!"  
"Sometimes it's funny how oblivious you are, David."  
David still laughed while Jasper only joined him nervously.  
"Yeah, Gwen."

They continued chatting about rather random and unimportant stuff concerning their daily life, gossip about authorities and made plans for the upcoming weekend as always. David could never imagine losing this, his friends, a hint of nonchalant youth.  
"I really don't want to be the one to say goodbye but I gotta go. It's Robin and Rita's birthday!" David said.  
His siblings would never forgive him if he wouldn't bake them their dry, tasteless birthday cake. It had some symbolism after all.  
"Right! Tell the twins happy birthday from Gwen and me!"  
"Those little worms are getting 12 already, holy shit."  
"Yeah!" David exclaimed like the big proud brother he was.  
Their parents got to go work a lot to provide for their little family of five so it often comes to David to care for Robin and Rita but he would never complain. They're literal angels. Well, most of the time.  
"So, see you guys!" David pulled them both into a quick hug and then he started jumping off again.  
"Take care of yourself!" Gwen shouted behind him but he actually didn't hear them anymore. 

As happy as David might was about his siblings turning 12 and entering a new life stage, their new age would come along with many responsibilities, new problems and...worries.  
Twelve's the magical morbid age every child, from any of the 12 districts, has its name put in the Reaping balls. The chances to win the Games at this age, competing against nearly fully developed teenagers, were zero.  
But they wouldn't be chosen.  
Never.  
David made sure the eventuality was kept as unlikely as possible. 

Considering the river and their meeting point being on the whole different end of the districts residential area David had to cover quite a distance. He missed out on the rush hour of all the tired workers walking back home, so the streets were empty and quiet. Only one old man in front of him and the humming of the many low power poles accompanied David.  
Right now where the Games are in full swing, the Capitol needs the power more than ever and because of this the capacity of the electrical lines was totally overstretched.  
Once he heard that some of the outer districts wouldn't even get any power most hours of the day while the Games were taking place.  
However, David reached the main road of the district soon, which led one the one hand more into the district's centre and one the other into the residential zone. The more he moved away from the centre the more shabby and tightly built next to each other the houses got.  
He didn't know why, but somehow all the buzzing seemed to become louder and obnoxious, causing a headache. Looking up to the wires everything seemed alright though.  
When he could already see the rooftop of his own house, it happened. 

One street ahead a rusty, ancient looking power pole suddenly started smoking, together with an ear-splitting bang, right next to the old man David earlier just noticed in passing. And before he knew it, before he could run, the pole gave way to the whole force pushing it down.  
Everything happened way to fast. David's whole body tensed like he himself was electrified. Realizing the massive pole buried the weak old man underneath it, he started running towards him. The whole panic made the man almost unconscious, shivering and crying for help. At first David didn't even know what to do until he threw himself on his knees onto the ground, screaming, yelling and pulling on the heavy pole. His heart jumped a whole marathon, his face heated up for heat and fright and in the end his movements were just panicky shaking. 

"MY LEGS-...I'm so...hel-...HELP!!!"  
"I'm tr-trying! I'll get you out of here!" David tried to calm down the man, but he seemed like he didn't notice him. When he dared try looking at the man's legs, he felt sick immediately. His kneecap was showing out of his mushy leg that twitched on the bloody-wet grass.  
With all his strength he tried to lift the pole or to just move it a little bit. His teeth slammed on his dry lips. It made no sense. He just wasn't strong enough.  
But giving up wasn't an option, so he tried again and again.  
Crying out he gripped the pole one last time, every little cell tensed up.

All of the sudden the pole lifted itself, it felt like flying. In his whole delirium David didn't realize how other men had come to help him. He couldn't witness how the other ones got the old man out, how they stopped his bleeding wound. David just knelt in the grass, panting and trying to keep himself from vomiting.  
And then there were _piercing blue eyes_. 

"Are you okay??? Sir?"  
Strong arms tried to help him up and shook him then gently, but David's world just seemed to turn upside down.  
From all people he could meet in a situation like this it had to be _him_.

 _He_ that his friends earlier talked about like he was some kind of nasty bug.  
"Can you hear me?"  
David gave him a small nod, still numb.  
The blond man holding him smiled in an awe.  
"You're a hero, pretty boy."  
This time, David just shook his head, more vigorously. Everything was too much.  
"Hey, you should rest a little, that just was pretty dangerous."

David didn't have the strength to respond. He freed himself from the grip, from _fucking_ Daniel's grip, and started running without looking back. 

 

 _This all is just a weird, weird dream. It must be._

He collapsed behind his own front door.


	2. wooden heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Hope you like it!  
> If the things will turn out as planned (they never, I'm a literal idiot), the next one's going to be one long hell of a chapter. Sooo, it'll take me probably a little longer.  
> BUUUUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT SUPPORT??? I never thought so many people would read it, like, I'm not even a native-speaker and I'm just so overwhelmed?? AHH?

David didn't know if it was the terribly stuffy air, his clothes soaked in cold sweat and sticking on him or his head that felt like someone maltreated it with a hammer - or simply all of that.  
But when he woke up, it was like a heavy blanket out of lead was pushing on his body and right away he was crawling back under his covers.  
This terrible nightmare he had still haunted his thoughts but he tried to flood them with the cup of cold tea he soon found on his scratched, old nightstand. He drank it like he hadn't seen a drop of water in years but considering his wet tank top and bed sheets it made sense. 

 

"DAVEY!"  
Well-known, synchronous voices resounded throughout the corridor and in the moment he sat up two little redheads stormed into David's room, right into his bed. Rather overwhelmed he tried to catch both his angels who immediately threw themselves into David's arms. He smiled.

"We worried so much about you!" Rita cried while she rubbed her freckled cheeks on his left upper arm. 

"Shush, it's all good now! I'm feeling much better already, especially with you two being here."

"You just collapsed right away when I opened the door for you" Robin explained and also drew himself near to his older brother, "we all thought you'd maybe have hurt yourself in a bad way!"

Again David was brought back to those memories about the power pole, the old man with his bones stuck out and-...

 

"I'm alright, really. I probably caught some nasty cold somewhere and then just overstrained myself a little."

Most likely the whole events, Katie's death and all the stress just took their toll on David's psyche and so he started running a fever while hallucinating. That was the only rational explanation for all of this. Power poles wouldn't just randomly explode. And surely Daniel Hubbard would never call a pathetic wimp like him a hero. Or even pretty. He blushed thinking back.

 

"Oh no, it's already the next day, isn't it?" David pitied, "because of me we totally missed out on celebrating your birthday!" His heart filled up with guilt but when cute chuckling got through Rita's sobs from earlier, he couldn't help himself but smile too. 

They've always been really close and David couldn't imagine a world without them just cuddling together, protecting each other from shadows outside or indirectly just from dark thoughts and fears with their simple presence. 

"No, I'm being serious! We'll catch up right away and bake the greatest cake to ever exist together!" he then determined.  
But first he decided on tickling both of the cheering monkeys that were jumping euphorically on his creaking mattress. Their laughter filled the entire house and he wouldn't stop until tears of joy started welling up in their big, round, green eyes. He wanted them to have to most beautiful and carefree childhood possible in a world like this.

 

Their family wasn't actually very poor for they never had to be hungry or something like that. But to keep it like that, their parents worked night and day. The three of them rarely ever caught sight of them, but David knew that they would love them. 

Mr and Mrs Greenwood had always been an anxious and melancholic couple, living in constant fear of losing their beloved children to that point where they would never allow them to take any tesserae.

Tesserae are tokens that are worth a year's supply of grain and oil for one person; in return of those goods the names of the children taking them get added multiple times into the Reaping balls, increasing the possibility of those children getting reaped. David was thankful for his parents caring so much for them. On the other hand he really didn't want his parents to overwork themselves until some day they would drop dead like flies.

 

When his siblings both pled for mercy, David released them from their tickle war and puffing they made their way into the small, minimalist furnished kitchen. 

Just when they debated whether this year's cake could turn out any worse than last year's piece of coal that nearly set the whole kitchen on fire, Robin gasped. 

"Oh, Davey, I completely forgot!" The 12-year-old rushed into the next room and returned with a beautiful card that had excellent calligraphic handwriting and a slight touch of perfume on it. The only one who would send cards like those was the mayor himself and David couldn't come up with a reason why someone as important as Gwen's father would send them such a gift. 

 

"Someone earlier brought this! I guess it's supposed to be some kind of thank you?"

"Why would someone thank me though?"

Both Robin and Rita starred at him in confusion. Robin then handed him the card, teasing him a little bit.  
"Wow, big bro here really has to be exhausted from his heroic deed if he totally forgot about it."

David's blood froze in his veins.  
"H-Heroic deed?"

"Well, yes!"

He didn't even dare to look into the card, but when he read that the man he previously helped, and that just with being there for him, had a pretty good chance of actually recovering, he had to lean against a kitchen counter and take a really deep breath.  
_It all actually happened_

"Davey, are you alright?"

It took him a quick moment to reply.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just..."  
He forced a smile.  
"Let's get this cake done, alright?"

 

Some days passed in which David didn't leave the house. He simply needed some days to fully recover from his repeatedly returning fever and his mind playing evil tricks on him.  
Every now and then he peered outside the window, to the exact point where the pole had been standing and now only a dark puddle of mud was to be found. 

On this Saturday morning however David planned on going to the district's market to change some of his wooden creations into other objects. Not that he'd made a fortune with it, but sometimes you would find little treasures on the market and so he hoped for today.  
The fresh air outside woke up his inner animal spirits and gave him new strength. Smiling he stayed well clear of the pole puddle and instead he greeted all the neighbours he met heart-warmingly. 

Again he was walking on those poorly cobbled streets and made his way into the district's centre. There you could find many provisional built market stalls, all pretty much overcrowded and overfilled with all kinds of citizens and goods. Whereas one stall offered you the same old and dull rejects from the other's districts harvest, you could get other products like curd soap, brushes and weirdly greyish toilet paper from another right next to it. District 5 was one of the rather prosperous district's but not comparable with Career districts that produced really valuable objects such as jewellery for the Capitol. 

Eventually he found a little craftsmanship stall. As some sort of ceiling, a dark blanket full of little holes was attached and stretched on four wooden rods. From the top many different wind chimes and mobiles were hanging jingling and clattering. On the desk itself various colourful objects were displayed and David couldn't decide what to admire first. 

Especially two nicely polished pendants made of glass, two moons, drew David's attention to them. He figured that he certainly could have traded them in exchange of the cute owl he had made and then give the pendants to the twins as some sort of small compensation for their birthday, but...he was an utter idiot for losing it. 

Sinking deep into his own thoughts he was getting caught into a maelstrom of his own insecurities and possible ideas of how to pay after all, he didn't became aware of the changes in his surroundings.  
People started whispering, chattering.  
The groups of people eager to buy something slowly dissolved and then dispersed in other directions.  
Suddenly the whole market took on the atmosphere of a graveyard, it was quiet and it was cold. No one dared saying something. 

Then David noticed a shadow hanging over him.  
There was _Daniel_ standing next to him. 

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy a piece of rosin."

David tensed up. He couldn't move a muscle.  
His first instinct was to run away, but he knew he would have looked insane.  
And it would have been unbelievably rude.  
Wasn't he the one to defend this man who did nothing but having the misfortune of getting chosen for a inhumane and morbid game?  
Still, it wouldn't have been the first time he would have run away from him like a maniac. 

"Oh, pretty boy! Long time no see!"

David choked on his own spit. 

"I'm sorry, you...you must confuse me with someone" David stammered and kept his view on Daniel's clean and shiny pointed toe shoes.  
He nodded friendly in Daniel's way and then wanted to vanish, just like every little bit of courage in David himself, but Daniel _laughed_. 

It was such a melodic, honest and attractively deep laughter that David just couldn't leave.  
It was no secret that Daniel was a very charismatic person, but compared with the smile he just gave David, every memory of the interviews and TV appearances now seemed like a cold joke. 

"I'm pretty sure I would never forget about a face as handsome as yours."  
David's face felt like burning. 

"Oh...I'm not...I'm really no..."  
Again, Daniel laughed.  
"Pretty _and_ humble, wow."

While the salesman, also rather pale and speechless, packed Daniel's purchase into a little brown paper bag, David imagined himself turning into a puddle of awkwardness and anxiety. That's at least what it felt like to be complimented by Daniel. 

"W-Well, it was really nice to see you again but I'm afraid I have to-..."  
"David, would you mind carrying my bag?" Daniel interrupted.

Many questions tumbled in David's head.

Why would he want him to carry this small bag?  
Why him?  
And most importantly...  
"Where did you get my name from?"

"I've been stalking you for days and caught it while watching you."  
"..."  
"That was just a joke. The mayor told me right after the accident."

David did his best to not seem too relieved. 

"Anyway" Daniel said and waved with the little bag in front of David's face, "would you? There's a reward for you after all."

He hesitated before he could answer.  
It wouldn't hurt him to go along Daniel's way for a little bit, would it?  
In the end Daniel's only been endearing and kind to him. And somehow the imagination of talking a little bit longer to this devilishly handsome man wasn't too bad at all. 

_He could always just run away if something actually happened._

David hated himself for thinking like this. 

"With pleasure."

"Great!" Daniel handed him the bag. It weighed nothing.  
"This way, pretty boy."

 

He led David away from the centre, the people, _witnesses_ and then they walked a neatly groomed trail up the hill. They stepped on tamped earth amid flowers and cut clean grass, passed the last few houses and then came across old moss-covered stone stairs leading to the Victor's Village. 

"Take care of you, some of the stones are a little lose."

"Ah, yeah...! Thank you, sir!"

"Why so formal and stiff, David? I'm probably not that much older than you."

"O-Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry. Call me Daniel, David."

A little flustered David chuckled.

"I'm 16 years old. And you can say Davey to me. All of my friends do."

First Daniel seemed bewildered, then colour came into his face and his eyes sparkled. David has seen the lightning of power flashes, he has seen the azure dresses and suits of the Capitol's citizens in TV looking like actual waves breaking and all, but he has never seen eyes that blue.

"Friends, huh?"

David just realized what he said to Daniel - "Okay, Davey it is then." - and that Daniel calling him 'Davey' made his stomach tingle.

 

On their remaining way up they didn't talk much, but to David's surprise it was really nice; one giggle here, another delightful joke there, following a sweet compliment. 

His initial concerns and doubts were gone, even if not completely, but he had to admit that their conversation and Daniel himself had something so new and fresh, something so different from the people he usually talked to that David actually was curious about what it would felt like to meet him again. 

They reached the Victor's Village's huge iron gate which presented a quiet, broad avenue lined with trees and blooming bushes. A path out of white pebble stones lead to each of the twelve mansions that looked like they all competed against each villa in being the most luxurious one. David figured that his own house would probably fit five times in one of them and suddenly he felt really small. 

 

Daniel grinned. "Thank you so much for helping me out!" 

"You're welcome, I guess? I mean, I would always help you with carrying stuff this crazily heavy."

"You got me there."

They both smiled at one another.

"Well, as payment for your services I promised you a reward, didn't I?"

If David would have been honest, the promise to meet him again would have been reward enough.  
But he wasn't.

He didn't know what to expect exactly. A Quarter maybe.

He definitely didn't expect Daniel to pull out the owl he recently lost. 

Shock drove into his body and made his hands and feet feel numb. 

"This belongs to you, doesn't it?"

"H-How do you know?"

"It has your initials carved in its feet. You always leave them in your creations."

"I'm-..."

"Oh, please don't get me wrong!" Daniel laughed a little nervous, "you have to know, as a matter of fact I often buy your carvings at the market. When I noticed your 'handwriting' I asked the salesman about it and he told me that a dashing young man would always exchange them. A few days before I found this little guy here out there and thought to myself that someday I would return him to the mastermind responsible for my interior decoration."

David was stunned.  
There was nothing he could bring over his trembling lips but stammering.

"Here" Daniel said and went for David's hand, "you must have worked on it a really long time."

When he felt Daniel's slender, cold fingers reaching his own warm palm, David shivered.  
Daniel caressed his way up to David's wrists and gently turned his hand, so he could lay the wooden owl in it. They remained a little while like this.  
Still David couldn't say anything, but he was afraid his heart beating this fast and loud would tell the truth.

"I hope to see you again soon, Davey." Daniel just whispered, but it let the little, pink bubble David found himself in burst.  
"I hope so too."

 

This night it took David a little longer to fall asleep.


	3. dining with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter three!  
> You see, I have a love for angsty insecure teenage David, lmao  
> I don't know why but all the formatting is so f*cked ehhh  
> I hope you'll like it anyway! All the weird stuff gets explained soon

"Davey, will you pass me the flashlight, please?"  
"Sure, dad." 

David wiped the mixture of sweat and machine oil from his brows and reached into his chest pocket to pull out a little flashlight he handed to his father. Mr Greenwood then turned it on and held it between his teeth so he could put his head back into the power distributor he inspected. Not until he made sure he meticulously checked every little switch, every cable twice, he closed the box and moved on to the next one. 

Any job at the power plant required special attention and perception - both features David couldn't call his right now.  
Every Sunday morning David joined his father Joshua on his weekly patrol to help keeping the distributors and other cables clean and intact.  
But considering the little sleep he had and his mind he absolutely couldn't keep _clean and intact_ it was no wonder that his father had to admonish him multiple times to stay focused. 

He knew that his father actually wanted David to become a mechanical maintainer like himself since it was far less dangerous in Mr Greenwood's eyes; as a teacher David would have to be extremely careful of what he said. If just one talkative person would babble out one single wrong word, it'd be over. Still, David was sure that a future of rummaging in oily, monotone cables wasn't the one he sought. 

 

"David?"  
"Mh?"  
David was a little irritated by his father's use of his real name instead of his nickname.  
"There is something I need to talk to you about." 

Joshua rose from his kneeling position to look David straight into the eye; anxious green among dirt and worry lines. 

"You know how your mother and I want only the best for you and your siblings, don't you?"

"Of course?"

Joshua sighed. 

"Old George saw you walking around with that Daniel guy yesterday afternoon."

"Dad, I'm-..."

"Yes, I know. You're a young man and I'm not supposed to tell you who you should spend your time with, but...don't. Just do us this one favour. Stay away from this man."

David felt his cheeks glow for confusion, fear and anger. His voice trembled. 

"Daniel's only been nice to me! I just can't stand it how all of you judge him without even knowing him!"

"I _do_."

"What?"

All colour in Mr Greenwood's face disappeared.  
Before he could speak, he nervously bit his lip and let his gaze wander around. 

"I was...friends with his father." 

"You never told me...!" 

"I don't like to think about it. He was a disgusting person, a psychopath. And considering what I've seen from his offspring in TV, I think I can say the same about Daniel."

For David, the sentence felt like a stab in the heart. 

"That absolutely makes no sense and you know that! Just because his father may have been a bad person it surely doesn't say anything about him! _Everybody_ kills in the Games!"

"David!"

In this moment David's tongue was faster than his brain and he immediately regretted what he just said. His tired, heated-up mind just couldn't understand what everybody could have against this one certain man who made his heart jump. 

"No, I think I get it now! According to you, everybody automatically becomes like their father, right? So I guess you just want to prevent me from anything exciting because you're afraid of me not having the same dull, sad life like you have, mh?"  
"ENOUGH!"

Guilt corroded David's insides.  
He had never snapped at his father.  
Though before he could apologize, another mechanic walked past them and greeted David's father. The two red-headed men straightened up and Joshua responded desultorily, while David felt his stomach cramp. His father only acted out of worry and love for him. Still Joshua's words, his friend's words, _the entire district's words _collided with the unforgettable warm sensation of Daniel's hands on his skin and it just left his head as one terrible mess.  
When the man was gone, David looked at his father like a non-housebroken puppy that just really disappointed its owner. __

__"Dad, I'm so sorry...!"_ _

__"Don't worry about it. I...know that you didn't mean it."_ _

__Joshua rubbed David's shaking shoulder in this warm and comforting way only a father could. And when David looked up into those eyes, eyes so similar to his but so, so tired, he let out a relieved sob._ _

__"You have to forgive me, Davey. It's just the whole attention you got after this accident a few days ago. Your mother and I, we got scared.  
I know you can decide yourself who to trust.  
I _trust_ you.  
Make good choices, okay?" 

__"Promise."_ _

__"Alright." Joshua tousled David's hair. "Now go wash up. I'm finishing those last few distributors alone. I need to think about some stuff."_ _

__

__It was a late-summer evening. Swarms of gnats flew around in the hot and humid air. The last stripes of baby-blue sky danced with the growing, glowing sun in the horizon; the result of their love, their last tender touch were violet cotton clouds turning nature in a romantic picture only someone could paint who truly desired to be in the arms of his long lost lover again.  
It was a late-summer evening and David decided this evening was perfect to wash himself in the river at his favourite spot, the outskirts of the district. _ _

__His father's words still lingered in his head and he wondered what Daniel's father could have done to make him seemingly hate his entire bloodline._ _

__Then his thoughts drifted off. Anxiety steered them to Daniel._ _

__Maybe everybody was right, maybe he couldn't trust him.  
Their random encounters were strange enough.  
Not to forget that Daniel's explanation for knowing David already still had some holes in it.  
But the biggest objection he had definitely was the fact that David just couldn't imagine Daniel actually being interested in him. 

__There had to be something wrong if a man like Daniel, handsome, charismatic and experienced, was this nice to him without a specific reason for it, right?_ _

__This train wreck of thoughts stopped however, when he heard the melancholic sound of a violin playing through the wild bushes. Only ten meters separated David from the stream, but he couldn't just interrupt. The melody was only consisting of a few notes, but so longing, so heavy despite their simplicity so that a strange feeling occurred in David's chest. It was such an intangible sensation; a bittersweet pain in his chest, the pathetic attempt to capture rain with one bare hand._ _

__The feeling was gone when David stepped on a branch and the music abruptly stopped._ _

__

__"I was wondering how long you would just stand there and watch me, to be honest."  
Of course it was him. Who else could he run into? Not that this district had other 100,000 citizens he could have met. Of _fucking_ course. _ _

__"O-Oh, Daniel, I didn't know it was you...!"  
To make it less awkward, David stepped through the bushes and faced the grinning Daniel. He stood there, completely dressed in white that seemed to shine in the glowing evening sun. His arms holding the also white violin threw a shadow onto the warm ground that made his entire silhouette seem like having wings. In this moment Daniel was like an angel and at the same time the devil himself to David. _ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Yeah, I just heard this beautiful tune and I thought it'd be rude to disturb...!"_ _

__"Well, thank you, Davey! But, you know, you would never bother me in any way."_ _

__David's throat suddenly felt really dry, so he just nodded perplexedly.  
Daniel laughed. _ _

__"You're cute. Am I really this scary to you?"_ _

__The only scary thing to David was his heart beating so fast that he nearly felt sick._ _

__"No, you're not. You're amazing."_ _

__"Gosh, David, the only one amazing here is you."_ _

__It actually was hard to believe. David saw his reflection in the water. He only saw some 16-year-old, covered in dirt and oil, someone who didn't actually matter to this big, frightening world, someone easily replaceable._ _

__Their eyes met again and it was the same look they exchanged like when their hands touched yesterday. Daniel's eyes sparkled at him so cautious yet interested like a child that was slowly approaching a scared deer._ _

__"Davey, would you have dinner with me tomorrow?"_ _

__David couldn't believe his ears and eyes, but Daniel actually seemed a little nervous. How could he make someone like him nervous?!_ _

__"Why would you...why would you want to have dinner with me? You probably have better, important things to do than spending your time with a dirty, stupid boy that's good for nothing but carving a little bit."_ _

__Being this honest felt good. It felt like releasing yourself from a big stone laying on your chest. And it felt right in front of Daniel.  
Daniel again laughed, shaking his head. He carefully put the violin on the ground and then went closer to David. _ _

__"If you could just see how wonderful you are, Davey, I'd be so relieved."_ _

__He gently brushed one strand of David's auburn hair behind his ear._ _

__"Remember this old man you helped? You were there for him when others would have left. You didn't mind the danger of getting electrocuted yourself. You didn't leave a suffering soul when it needed you and you tried your best. If that doesn't make you a good person, I don't know what does."_ _

__David was stunned._ _

__"Please come eat with me. I want to know everything about you."_ _

__No matter how hot-blooded the sun was trying to kiss David's pale, freckled skin, the heat couldn't comprehend the goose bumps he was getting from Daniel whispering this right into his ears._ _

__"Alright, I will have dinner with you...!"_ _

__"I'm so happy to hear this."_ _

__"Me too."_ _

__"Someone's going to pick you up tomorrow, so don't worry. I got all of this planned. God, I'm so looking forward to it already!"_ _

__Daniel caressed David's hair one last time before he then released him._ _

__"You won't regret it, pretty boy, I promise."_ _

__David couldn't move a muscle. Even with Daniel being gone, he just stood there, recalled this bittersweet pain in his chest and desperately tried to name it._ _

__He was completely under Daniel's spell._ _

__

__"Mr Greenwood, it would be a welcome change if you would actually try to follow the lesson."_ _

__David's weary eyes tore themselves open and apologetically he lowered his head. His teacher didn't feel the need to mock him any further and when he made his way back to the board, David rubbed his aching head.  
Again he had a hard time sleeping; that being two days in a row he felt really exhausted. _ _

__The lesson wasn't only not that much of an exciting pastime nor did his teacher actually teach them something new, so David forgave himself for his nonexistent concentration.  
When he didn't fell asleep, he daydreamed.  
Or he philosophized about the true meaning of "someone was going to pick him up". It implied that someone other than actually Daniel was going to come for him and that surely scared the heck out of David. 

__Fortunately, it was the last lesson for David. Soon the teacher dismissed the class and he was free._ _

__Apart from the mystery of who would going to pick him up, David also didn't know _when_ and _where_ this person would appear. Right now, his brain only was a grey gooey mess. _ _

__

__Outside he waited in front of the school building for Jasper to arrive. When school ended for David, lunch break started for Jasper and so they would always meet up to walk home together.  
Maybe he could talk to Jasper about his thoughts tormenting his body. He would certainly listen and try his best to understand him!  
But when he saw his childhood friend walking towards him, with this one specific look of care and concern, he knew that he shouldn't upset him with more crazy stuff. 

__"Are you feeling alright?" Jasper immediately asked him, "man, those dark circles under your eyes look like you haven't slept in years!"  
"Yeah, I just have a problem with falling asleep lately, I guess. It's not as bad as it looks, so don't worry!"  
David gave Jasper his brightest smile and even if he doubtingly rose one eyebrow, he was buying it when David changed the topic to something nice and soothing. 

__They made a few steps but Jasper soon stopped. David was looking at him in perplexity._ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__"Well, before we actually just go home, I wanted to talk to you about something."_ _

__"Alright, spit it out!"_ _

__"Oh...it's nothing to just spit out. I'm..."_ _

__"Don't worry. You know, you can always talk to me about everything, Jasper."_ _

__Jasper smiled overwhelmed._ _

__"You're giving me a hard time here, Davey."_ _

__"Huh, why's that?"_ _

__"Well, you know..."_ _

__"No, I don't?"_ _

__Jasper sighed deeply. "You know how Gwen always makes those... _jokes_ , right?"_ _

__"Of course, how could I forget them?"_ _

__"What would you say if those jokes actually wouldn't be jokes?"_ _

__It took David some seconds to completely understand what Jasper was trying to tell him. But when enlightening rushed into his mind, so did his blood into his face._ _

__"What do you mean with-..."_ _

__"Davey, would you...I don't know. Just spend some time with me together. No Gwen, no twins, just you and me. Would you like to?"_ _

__It actually hurt to see Jasper like this. The sheepish fluttering of his eyelids, concealing the true insides of Jasper's heart yet revealing everything._ _

__In his entire life David has never been happier to see peacekeepers yelling at him.  
On the other hand, there were _peacekeepers yelling at him_._ _

__

__"David Greenwood?"_ _

__Both David and Jasper were startled by the rough voice and David only managed to let out a small whimper._ _

__"Come with us."_ _

__"What has he done?" Jasper intervened, but the two peacekeepers didn't seem to notice him._ _

__"Come on, boy, we haven't got all day."_ _

__Jasper shook his head vigorously and grabbed David by his shoulders._ _

__"No, you won't just take him away!"_ _

__"Calm down, if this 'lil wimp would have actually done anything, no one would bother sending two peacekeepers. A little girl could get rid of him."_ _

__David began to understand._ _

__"How dare you-..."_ _

__"Jasper, let it go. It's okay."_ _

__"What?!" He turned his head from the two annoyed peacekeepers to David, "I won't just let you disappear with them!"_ _

__"It's fine, really. They're just accompanying me."_ _

__"You can't be serious."_ _

__"Jasper, please. I'll explain it to you tomorrow, but please, I want you to go home now."_ _

__"..."_ _

__"Please."_ _

__"...Alright. But for God's sake, take care of you."_ _

__David sighed relieved.  
"Thank you, Jasper."_ _

__

__Together they went up the hill, not making one sound. One peacekeeper ahead from David, the other one behind him. He felt like a captive on his way to prison, especially because the peacekeepers wouldn't take the rather quiet route across the ancient stone stairs, but walk straight through the entire district so everyone could see.  
On the other hand he was so grateful for Daniel coming up with this apparently insane idea. _ _

__If he'd walk to the Victor's Village just like that, people would begin to talk. People's imagination was boundless. And David was sure he did not want a conversation like he had with his dad earlier again.  
Every now and then citizens were escorted to the Village so they would do some community service like gardening.  
David could live with some rumours about him stealing a loaf of bread or two.  
Despite this, the peacekeepers weren't actually the nicest folks to be around. 

__But seeing Daniel waiting on his own doorstep for him, made David forget all of those circumstances. The only remaining things were his nervousness, his aching chest and trembling hands._ _

__"Thank you so much, I owe you!"  
Daniel smiled at the peacekeepers and reached out to shake hands, but they just grunted.  
This attitude didn't have any impact on Daniel's unperturbed behaviour, so he simply ignored it.  
"Please greet your head peacekeeper from me and tell him I received his letters."  
Another approving grunt and the gendarmes were gone. 

__Suddenly there were only David and Daniel, smiling shyly at one another.  
Daniel walked down the little steps of his porch, just to pull David into a warm, welcoming hug. _ _

__

__"I'm so happy that you could make it! I mean, in the end, I didn't leave you any chance, but still."_ _

__David giggled._ _

__"Well yeah. For a moment you really scared me."_ _

__"I'm really sorry for that, pretty boy, but I think you got the necessity for it."_ _

__The only answer David could give was a small nod; he was so captivated by Daniel's presence, at first he couldn't even listen to him._ _

__"But I really hope for them they didn't do you any harm."_ _

__How could someone smell this amazingly pleasant? David imagined waking up every day next to this mix of masculinity and cinnamon and it left a tingle on his fingers-..._ _

__"David?"_ _

__"Uh? No, they're really nice fellas, didn't do anything."_ _

__"Good, I know they can be rough. Sometimes they speak before they think and I'd really _hate_ to hear that they would have said something that could have upset you."_ _

__There was one last concerned glance, but then Daniel quickly took David's hand and led him to his front door.  
"Anyway, come in!"_ _

__

__Daniel's property was a huge mansion out of white marble and with big windows which flooded the entire house with masses of bright light. The balcony was supported by two white pillars covered in ivy and other evergreen vines. When they entered, David was greeted by expensive furniture, long, opal glass vases with each only one single white rose in them and...wood carvings. Smiling David let his gaze wander around while Daniel took David's light jacket and hung it up like the gentleman he was.  
Although everything seemed so perfect and flawless, David felt a small voice terrorizing his thoughts when he noticed that no pictures hung around, no dirty shoes of children blocked the hall, no loving family members greeted Daniel.  
He couldn't imagine how lonely someone must be living in this mansion all alone. 

__"I hope you don't mind that we're a little early, but I thought it'd maybe be fun to cook together?" Daniel said and showed David the way into his kitchen.  
It looked neat and unused.  
"I'd love too!" 

__They agreed on which dish to cook and soon they found themselves making juicy sirloin steaks together with spicy, aromatic baked potatoes and fresh green salad._ _

__So while Daniel was marinating the meat, David peeled the potatoes and hummed a little tune. The entire night he feared their get-together would end up totally awkward with both having nothing to say. But it absolutely wasn't - he actually found the silence really pleasant and comfortable._ _

__"From what I see you really like cooking, don't you?"_ _

__"Yeah! But you see, the variety of meals to cook is kinda modest in my case, so most of the time I just end up making some tasteless soup anyway."_ _

__"Mhh, good old cabbage soup, I remember. Back then my mother used to cook it all the time, but it was better than nothing, I guess."_ _

__The pinch of nostalgia in Daniel's voice was remarkable._ _

__"Hey, Davey, do you have this one specific dish that sometimes brings you back to better times when you eat it?"  
Daniel smiled to himself while cutting the potatoes David just cleaned. The redhead noticed the fading scars in Daniel's palms. _ _

__"I mean...forget it, it's a stupid question to ask anywa-..."  
"Apple pie. It's apple pie. The good one with sweet crumbles on top."_ _

__They looked at one another before David turned his eyes to the kitchen counter with a embarrassed smile._ _

__"When I became 12, my parents bought me a slice from the bakery. They probably had saved the money for an entire month. It literally was the sweetest thing I've ever eaten to that point and I really felt sick afterwards, but sometimes I just remember how this cake melted on my tongue and suddenly I feel like a little kid again."  
His host didn't say anything, so David tried to laugh it off._ _

__"It's kinda ridiculous, isn't it?"_ _

__"No" Daniel made one step towards him, "not at all."_ _

__David held his breath.  
Daniel drew himself closer and closer and then...reached for another potato. _ _

__

__When the cooking was done, they together set the table. The food's smell was amazing and made David's stomach growl like a wild animal. But compared to the actual taste, the smell was nothing.  
David moaned.  
"Heck, this tastes so good!" 

__"Yeah, it does thanks to you!"_ _

__"I just peeled the potatoes, Daniel."_ _

__"But you did a really good job!" Daniel grinned and joked around, "you should turn it into a profession!"_ _

__"Hahaha, I don't think so!"_ _

__Daniel forked up another piece of steak.  
"While we're on the subject of jobs, what is it that you want to do in your future?"_ _

__"I'd actually love to become a teacher!"  
"Wow, how come?"_ _

__Excitement made David's heart flutter. Having somebody listen to you was such a lovely thing, especially if the person listening to you looked at you like you were the only human on earth that mattered._ _

__"I really love children. They're just so precious, so natural and pure. And they deserve someone allowing them to express themselves in that exact way, since they have to grow up so fast. I'd like to be that person for them. Especially because I'll probably never have children myself."_ _

__"Because you're afraid of losing them."_ _

__They both went quiet for a quick moment._ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__David gulped. He really didn't want to destroy the atmosphere with reminding both of them of the Arena._ _

__"I also, you know, don't...like girls in that way."_ _

__He didn't know why he would think that this would be the exact right thing to say to make the situation less awkward. But Daniel turned red. And then, he laughed._ _

__"I kinda figured."_ _

__"Oh."_ _

__He shoved a full fork into his mouth, so he couldn't say anything else._ _

__"But the same goes for me."_ _

__David nearly choked on his food._ _

"Ah! Well! Yeah, so...I'm glad...!" 

"You're glad?" 

"Did I say glad? Gosh, I...I mean...oh jeez." 

Daniel smirked into his glass of wine. 

From this point the evening only got better. They exchanged innocent childhood stories, made jokes, some shenanigans here and there and in the end David's stomach felt stuffed. His veins were flooded with endorphins; he just couldn't stop smiling. 

Time flew by and all of the sudden it was dark out there. Even if his heart wanted him to stay, David knew it was time to go since he didn't tell anybody where he was. He didn't want them to worry about him any longer and so he looked at Daniel, playfully pouting. 

"I really really _really_ don't want to say this, but I'm afraid I have to go now." 

"That's a shame. Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" 

"A little longer?" 

"I mean, you could stay the night if you'd wish." 

He didn't understood if that just was a joke or not, but David laughed anyway. 

"That's a very tempting offer but I really got to go. My family's probably already wondering where I am." 

"Are you sure about that?" Daniel purred and got up to go and lean against the back of David's chair. His finger danced on David's shoulders. When he felt Daniel's cold fingertips touch his neck, loosening his collar, he slightly gasped.  
"I'll make it worth your time."  
His skilful fingers already opened the first button of David's shirt. 

"Danny...!" 

Daniel turned David's chair to him in one quick movement. David's whole body tingled so much like it has never before in his entire life. 

"God, Davey." Daniel looked overwhelmed with emotion. "Are you teasing me on purpose?" 

"N-No! But we need to stop right here!" 

"...You don't like me?" Daniel asked bewilderedly. 

"No! I mean...I _do_ like you!" 

His mouth couldn't keep up with the mass of words gushing in his head and his eyes, getting wet little by little, looked around just not to meet Daniel's gaze. Flustered he covered his face with his hands. 

"It's just that I've got absolutely no experience with any of this. I like you so much and I'm so scared, because deep inside I know that I'm not worth your time. It's too much, I don't get myself. I just know that I want to go home now."  
David tried his best not to sob. He felt so embarrassed and vulnerable, so pathetic. 

"Davey."  
Suddenly Daniel's voice was so calm and soothing. The blond reached for David's hands pressed on his eyes and gently pulled them away.  
"It's alright. Hey, look at me." 

When their eyes met, one single tear ran down David's face, left a burning trace and Daniel immediately wiped it away carefully. 

"How often do I have to tell you you're wonderful until you'll believe it yourself?" 

David's sad giggle was choked by tears. 

"If there is someone who doesn't deserve the other, it's surely me. David, I don't want any rich guy or some other victor. I want someone who's real in this world of falseness. I want someone to cook, to joke around with. Someone as unbelievably handsome as you are.  
A short while ago you told me every kid deserved to be a child. So then let me be the person to show you that you deserve to feel loved." 

Feathery light kisses on David's hands followed. Smooth, cold scars touched his innocent, immaculate skin. His mind and Daniel's touch fought an unfair fight.  
Rationality seemed to lose, when David could feel Daniel's breath, sweetened by the wine he drank, on his lips. There was nothing he wanted more than to lean in, to find out if his Daniel's lips also tasted as dolce. But he knew they wouldn't be able to stop. He knew it would be the worst to just give in without even knowing what he _actually_ wanted. 

"I'm sorry, I should go now."  
He didn't even leave Daniel any time to answer. Dazedly he just stumbled aside when David got up fast and directly went for the hallway. 

Daniel still had to process the happening with a confused frown but when he heard the door slamming, he just fell into the chair, deeply sighing.  
Was he too blunt? Straightforward? Perverted?  
Admittedly, it has been a long time since he last felt something. David helped him remembering those times. He longed for it.  
Maybe he was a little rusty, maybe he has overlooked one specific key element. Empathy wasn't trained that easily after all. 

Nevertheless, he couldn't understand David nor how his plan didn't work.  
In the end, he had planned it for _months_. 

David would love him. He would realize it.  
Sooner or later.  
Even though Daniel preferred it'd be soon. 

He rose, his facial expression apathetic.  
With slow, heavy steps he made his way into the hallway until he stood in front of the basement door, passed it.  
And of course, he made sure to lock it behind him. 


	4. Sorry!!!!/Explanatory stuff

Hello, my dear unfortunate reADERS

I cannot put into words how sorry I am for not posting. I definitely won't stop writing this story, don't get me wrong!  
My laptop simply shut down and deleted all of my progress/planing/whatsoever which was really a hit into my motivation :c  
But I promise to get things done and post ASAP again ♥♥♥  
Thank you for your patience and have a nice day!


	5. blue eyes, so blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boiiii, I can't believe I finished this chapter. I really do hope it can make up for the months of waiting. (Even If I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but well.) Sorry again!!! I'm so happy to see people still invested in this fic, you can't even imagine.  
> For a short moment I got really emotional while writing this chapter and listening to this song. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9X1C7pTu-M ) If ya wanna, turn it on mid part, it hits me with this bittersweET PAIN
> 
> Before you start reading though there is a little warning for this chapter!!!:  
> There is a really brief mentioning of child abuse. It's absolutely not graphic and no characters are actually physically involved in it, but I still marked that part with a *, just so you know
> 
> Also I feel the need to apologize for potential spelling mistakes, it's like 6 am, I actually spent the entire night writing and I just wanna post this rn, gosh :v  
> Thank you for your attention!  
> Oh, and don't wonder about it all going so...fast? It'll add up, I swear, lmao

"Totally butchered, poor Aaron. My dad worked with him."  
"They say his face is disfigured this fucked up, the woman who found him still can't get any word out."  
"Well, I heard that his nails were torn out and his fingers were broken, showing in all directions."  
"And someone told me he had stabbing wounds all over, but probably had to bleed to death really slowly. Can you believe that shit?"  
"I mean, he's been missing for two weeks before he was found. That's enough time to let off steam to that Capitol's arse kissing motherfucker's heart's content."

David tried his best to ignore the teenager's trotted together groups of gossip, in which they discussed the recent news at the market. You could hear that they actually tried to whisper but fury made their tittle-tattle scratch in their trembling throats; it rather sounded like young aggressive dogs barking and baying.  
He held Rita's small, soft hand in his a little tighter as he dragged her away from the gossiping crowd and lead her to one of the market stalls to buy a little oil. 

Exactly one week ago David escaped from Daniel's prison of sweet talk and tender touching and he hadn't brought up the courage to face him again since. As if corroding guilt wasn't enough of some kind of penalty, it seemed like he was sentenced to a lifetime of blue eyes haunting his thoughts, his dreams, day and night.  
Every little word of gossip, every swear and every accusation felt offensive on a personal level. It took David's breath away in such a heart-clenching way it actually physically hurt. And he was astoundingly bad at hiding it.  
The very morning after their dinner, Aaron Harrison, a middle-aged maintenance engineer, was found dead in a dirty, empty alleyway. Only accompanied by some scavenging rats and crows. Everybody knew Aaron as the entire district's weird uncle that drank a little too much but still was probably good by heart. So it was no wonder that the news of his death - murder - drew a lot of attention still after one week - to Daniel. 

"I really wonder who is next. Could be anyone."  
Their voices grew even bitterer.  
"These days you get to survive the reaping but sick fucks get you anyway."  
Even Rita noticed the change in David's posture, how unsettled and tensed up he was, so it was her this time softly squeezing his hand.  
"I tell ya, the Capitol and their peacekeeper's won't do shit against it, because they need their psycho sex symbol to jerk off to. Fuck this."  
Both shuddered at the cussing.  
David couldn't deny the urge to see Daniel again building up like a deadly wave in his chest; to keep company, to make him feel loved and understood by at least one person in this district. But at the same time he had no idea how to face him without stuttering like the deeply embarrassed little wimp he was. 

 

When David and Rita managed to leave the town square and silently continue their way home, they eventually let go of each other's hand. Of course he noticed her confused brows; her cautious glances and gasps, as if she was just waiting for the perfect second to bombard him with her thousands of burning questions. 

"I'm sorry. I just...I know it couldn't have been Daniel."  
"How would you know that?" she asked without any hint of judgement and only for naive curiosity. David sighed hesitantly.  
"Don't tell Dad and...Just don't tell anyone, but I've been at his place the night before they found the body. You know, that night I came home really late."  
Technically it still could have been him. He still could have tortured and disfigured an innocent man after those sweet butterfly kisses he placed on David's skin.  
"You said you just lost track of time!"  
"I know, it was a stupid, dirty lie, sweetheart, but I just couldn't tell you. It would have upset Mom and Dad and I really don't want them to worry."  
Rita briefly paused her little duckling-like steps to look at the dry ground, thinking hard and quietly. Her lower lip slightly quivered.  
"He is a really nice man, you would most definitely like him, I'm sure!" David tried to quieten her suspicions and worry lines down, "he is really sweet and funny to be around. I do believe he would never-."  
He stopped abruptly when he noticed the first tear glistening in her big, round eyes.  
"Rita." He soothingly called her by her name and pulled her into a warm, protective embrace so his chest would smother her first sob. 

***  
"Even if it was Daniel...Oh God, Davey, I'm such a terrible person!"  
"Sweetheart, why would you think that? Please calm down!"  
Her eyes reluctantly met David's in fright and shame.  
"When I heard Aaron was found dead, I was _thankful_ , David."

David gulped.  
“You’re...glad?” he asked really slowly to make sure he understood every of these terrifying words out of his sister’s mouth, “but...How can you...”  
“He wasn’t a good man.” A little sob. “I don’t...He just wasn’t, Davey.”  
Those few words kicked his racing heart into his stomach.  
He knelt down, cupped her rosy cheeks in his hands while making contact with her ashamed looking, puffy eyes.  
“Honey, what has he done?” he asked, trying really hard to keep his voice down.  
“...”  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you can’t.”  
Another snivelled mumble followed.  
“I just promised to not tell anyone.”  
“To him?”  
“No. I promised it to Hana. But I feel like it’s nothing you should keep a secret.”  
She took a deep breath before she could continue.

“Two years ago the both of us and some other girls went to the river near to the fences after school. It was summer and we wanted to have fun. We were splashing around and bathing in our underwear, it was just so hot outside that day, you know? But then I noticed Aaron hiding in the bushes. Staring. And even though he saw I discovered him, he just kept staring without saying anything and smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. I felt so...embarrassed and uncomfortable I couldn’t move. And then he just went before I could tell the others. I mean, I told them anyway but it wasn’t a great deal for them. They didn’t see him smile.”  
“Oh God, Rita...”  
“I went home early. I just couldn’t stand it. It felt like he still was there staring.”  
She stopped to lick her dry lips.  
“The next day Hana didn’t come to school. When I saw her again, she was so pale and quiet. She wouldn’t greet me with a hug or let me hug her like we always did. Sometimes she would just randomly begin to cry and I couldn’t do anything to comfort her.”  
New tears started welling up.  
“I let her go home on her own. It’s my fault. I always have to think about his smile and her white face. He hurt her and it’s because of me.”  
“Rita, no...”  
“But n-now he can’t smile anymore, right?”  
David felt his own salty tears burning on his cheekbones as he pressed her to his chest once again. His little innocent sister living with a secret, with guilt and fear like this destroyed him.  
“No, he won’t ever again.”  
He placed kisses all over her auburn head in sync with his racing heart.  
“Please never blame yourself for something as terrible as this. It is _not_ your fault. You couldn’t have prevented this.”  
“I’m so glad he’s gone. No matter who did it.”

For a short while they didn’t say a word. They just held the other one and calmed down their quick breathing and flustered hiccups. 

“I need you to trust me and tell me things like this. I’ll never let you alone with those scary, scary memories and thoughts. Gosh, Rita, you and Robin, you are the most important part of my life and I will always be there for you.”  
“I couldn’t tell you.”  
“I know, Honey, it’s okay. It’s all good now.”  
“Thank you so much, Davey...!”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry.”  
“Let’s go home, okay?”  
“Yeah...!”

_Technically it still could have been Daniel. He still could have tortured and disfigured a **guilty** man after those sweet butterfly kisses he placed on David's skin._

 

As soon as Rita spotted their little house she began running and left David smiling behind, just to jump into the arms of their mother who coincidentally stood in their front yard. Since their parent’s days were stuffed with work and even more work, it was no wonder Rita would make the most out of the times they actually saw their parents. She rubbed her little head against her mother’s belly as pleased as a child could be.  
David’s mother once was a beautiful, young woman. But life made her old and tired, like it sucked the best years out of her small, thin body. Still, the first word that came up in David’s mind when he thought of her, the first try of capturing the unbelievably tender feeling that surrounded him when she was near, was warmth. 

He went up to them. In his mind the picture of a modest dinner, all together, relieved his heart from all the stress that had built up - only for a split of a second though for a strange smell tickled his senses. It was incredibly sweet, fresh and thick, as if you could sate your appetite by simply breathing.  
“You made dinner, Mom?”  
“Well, no. I just got here. Actually I wanted to ask you the same question?”  
Robin and his father weren’t around, so it also couldn’t have been them. Obviously irritated, David followed the trace the smell painted. It led into the kitchen. 

You could think that David would be accustomed to sudden gifts that’d appear in his house by now, but in fact he nearly jumped when he noticed the steaming-hot piece of _apple pie_ on his kitchen counter.  
His mother couldn’t even ask him about it: He started running with his clear destination in mind. 

 

Dusk made Daniel’s sharp face shimmer golden as David arrived at the riverside. The light smoothly caressed his strong jaw line, drew silky shadows under his prominent collarbones. And when Daniel discovered David standing there panting, his rosy lips curled themselves into a worried, but cheeky smile. Once he opened his arms, in David’s eyes his stature became a blurry figure in golden hour.  
“I’m so sorry about everything, Davey.”  
And he couldn’t help but throw himself into Daniel’s arms. Weeping.  
First Daniel didn’t even ask. It seemed like he could read David like a book. Gently he stroked his head and neck, whispered comforting phrases and held him until David would decide to open up on his own. 

“Please forgive me for leaving you alone!”  
“There, there, Davey, you sound like you’d owe me servitude. There is nothing you have to apologize for.”  
“I just left you that night without any good explanation and hid from you for an entire week because I was just too embarrassed to face you! That was so selfish of me to do! I didn’t care about your feelings and that’s such an unforgiving thing to do.”  
“You’re way too hard on yourself.”

Daniel affectionately caressed David’s neck once again just to lift his chin in one gentle movement.  
“Your feelings and fears are just as real and valid as mine and it is important to listen to them. I went too bold on you. And that is where _I_ should ask for forgiveness.”  
Cold fingertips touched David’s temple to carefully sweep a strand of his hair behind his ear.  
“But I just can’t keep myself from wanting to touch you, Davey. I want to make you feel good so, oh so bad.”  
David widely opened his eyes as if looking straight into Daniel’s eyes could give him at least one answer. When he realized that this was a mistake, it was far too late to stop; the sea already made him blind.  
“And I need you to want that too, otherwise I can’t. I’d never force you.”  
“I do!” The words felt like an explosion in David’s mind. “I do want that.”  
Daniel smiled.  
“You can’t imagine how _good_ that feels to hear.”

Another wave of guilt hit David. Daniel seemed so overly happy. When was the last time Daniel had a genuine and decent friendship with another person in this district? He went in for another longing embrace before he sheepishly took Daniel’s hand and dragged them both down to sit amid the river’s reed. When he leaned his head against Daniel’s broad shoulders comforting warmth welcomed him and he closed his eyes listening to the serenading crickets. 

“Isn’t it hard to live completely on your own? Especially with the entire district...well, you know.”  
“Thinking you’re a maniac kidnapping and butchering people? Well, it sure isn’t the nicest feeling.”  
“I’m sorry for bringing it up...” David apologetically rubbed his forehead against Daniel’s upper arm.  
“No, don’t be. I’m used to it. And to be honest, it doesn’t hurt. Because the most important thing is what you think and believe about yourself. The rest bounces off.”  
The blonde’s hand slid over to David’s lying on the warm ground and playfully took it.  
“As a victor it is essential to have a purpose. My life was taken from me and I won it back. But now I owe the other tributes to do something good and fulfil this purpose. The Games don’t end with the arena. And so should never do your purpose.”

In this moment David wasn’t even capable of asking what Daniel’s purpose was, he couldn’t even bring out one single word. He couldn’t help himself against the overflowing respect and admiration for this person sitting next to him; he couldn’t fight the pulsating desire to hold him, to protect him, _to be there for him_ , and it was one of the most poignant sensation David ever experienced. He wanted to be the cause of Daniel’s smiles, his happiness, love and bliss. He wanted him to feel good and nothing more. It was this particular moment he grew more and more blind looking into Daniel’s eyes. 

And when his entire world just went into a baby-blue flash of light, Daniel’s soft lips pressed themselves against his.  
Years could have passed and David would never forget this very feeling of Daniel’s lips and his rough hands cupping his face so tenderly he could melt in them. 

Certainly he would also never forget Jasper’s distant voice suddenly calling him and pushing him back into reality.  
They parted way too fast, but Daniel’s big, shining smile made up for it.  
“Will you meet me again tomorrow? Same time, same place?” Daniel whispered, but so excited like he’d want to actually scream it into the woods.  
“Yes!!!” David’s voice was shaking, but he sealed his promise with oh so many quick sweet kisses and giggles after every yes. “Yes, yes, yes!”  
There was one last fervent kiss and then Daniel disappeared into the dense and high reed. David felt dizzy and overheating, like running a fever. 

Jasper must have heard the rustling as he called David once again.  
“Davey? Are you here?”  
“Yeah, I’m sitting right here!” He licked his swollen lips before standing up and being unsteady on his feet.  
He gave Jasper the brightest smile a human being could smile, with big dimples carving themselves into his freckled skin.  
“It’s so nice to see you! What have you been up to?”  
“Well, I could ask you the same question! Your mother asked me to go look for you!”  
David couldn’t be bothered and stamped through the dry grass to walk towards Jasper and pull him into a hug.  
“Are you okay?”  
He chuckled.  
“Yes! Are you, though? You look so worried.”  
“Davey, the Games are over. Just happened.”  
“Oh.”  
“Some Career kid from 2, you know.”

It was so weird to be sucked into the real, harsh world again that it felt like a blurry nightmare to think about the Games.  
Daniel wasn’t like the Careers. He was a good person. He didn’t enjoy killing nor did he ever glorify it. He was better than them. David was sure of it. 

“Weird to think that some years ago someone from our district went to that hell and came back.”  
“Yeah...”  
“It’s also weird to think about you secretly meeting him.”  
“Huh?”  
“You’d expect me to not notice him tumbling through that reed?”  
“Oh.” David looked down, caught red-handed.  
“He’s dangerous, Davey.”  
“I can handle him. Don’t worry about me, please.”  
“For God’s sake, Davey. I don’t want to patronize you, but I won’t just stop worrying because you tell me so. What’s up with this guy anyways? Since when do we keep secrets from each other?”  
“I...I don’t know.” Nervously, David bit his lip. “Jasper, please. Everything is going to be alright. And you’ll _always_ be my best friend.”  
A cold, fresh wind blew into their faces.  
“Maybe that’s what upsets me the most.”  
They went silent and just stared at each other. The crickets still sang their bittersweet love song.  
And then, they both laughed. 

“Remember that one time Gwen was mad at us so she would climb up that tree and announced she wouldn’t come down until we apologized?” Jasper started and looked up to the exact sycamore tree they were standing under.  
Both giggled again.  
“Of course! How old were we? Around eleven? Twelve? She was so mad, she even forgot about the fact she was scared of heights! And how we had to catch her then, because she couldn’t get down on her own!”  
“Oh God! You sprained your ankle because of it, didn’t you?”  
Tears of laughter welled up in David’s eyes.  
“Yes, and I’m sure she’ll break all of my limbs if we’ll bring it up in front of her!”  
“Probably. Well, undoubtedly.”  
It took them some time to calm down, as they had to laugh over and over again with every little childhood story they could come up with. And when they did, their bellies and mouths hurt. They just lay there, looking up into the sky where the first stars arose. 

 

“Can it just stay like this forever?”

Someone whispered, but David was so deeply lost in his delirious state, he couldn’t remember who said it.

“I don’t know.”

The sun vanished into the horizon.  
“We’re growing up, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, we did it!!!  
> If you skipped the marked part, I'll quickly sum it up for you:  
> David's sister Rita told him that the man recently found dead turned out to be a child molester that touched her good friend Hana. That's why she feels released he's dead. And that's it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanna use this chance to rANT ABOUT THE MOVIES. Like. I mean, they're really enjoyable movies but in my opinion the book offered so so so much more and it's still kinda disappointing. (I mean, here we are, 2018 and I am still bothered) I can still remember how painful it was to read, especially Katniss' first days in the Arena, where she couldn't find any water and stuff??? Heck, it still is. Anyway. Yeah. That's it. Hate me for it. Rant over, hAVE AN AMAZING DAY


End file.
